kenichifandomcom-20200223-history
Christopher Eclair Arc
The Christopher Eclair Arc is the twelveth arc of the History's Strongest Disciple: Kenichi series and the first arc of the Yami/YOMI Saga. Plot Outline Measuring Strength The arc begins with Kenichi training on one of Akisame’s machines to increase his punching speed. He tried to get out by talking about his injuries from his fight with Odin, but Akisame told him that they’re all healed. Hayato held a meeting with the other masters of Ryozanpaku. He told them that Ogata declared war on Ryozanpaku and joined forces with Yami. The masters would figure that Yami would aim to kill Kenichi, so the masters executed the “The Dealing it when it comes” plan. Miu overheard from outside and was worried if Kenichi would be okay. At school, Kenichi was greeted by the Shinpaku Alliance and was amazed that he was healed. Kenichi went to the roof to see Natsu who warned him that defeating Ragnarok caused him to be targeted by someone more dangerous. Miu attacked Kenichi at the School Garden and scolded him by saying that his restless heart would get him killed in martial arts. Miu was about to attack Kenichi again, but Chihiro Takashima told Miu that Gymnastic Practice begun. Kenichi went back to Ryozanpaku dojo, to ask Akisame how strong he is. Akisame told him dangerous ways, but Kenichi figured that watching the fights of other will help him understand. Kenichi saw Apachai and Shigure spying on Sakaki meeting with the police talking to Sakaki about a big-paying job. The masters decided to have Kenichi come with Sakaki to his job to experience a fight against the assassin Christopher Éclair. Kenichi's Field Trip for Bodyguarding The next day, Kenichi was given a new fighting uniform, a dougi (for Karate and Jujitsu), chainmail underneath (Weapons), Bandages on his hands (Muay Thai) and Kung Fu Pants (Kung Fu/Chinese Kempo), suitable for Ryozanpaku’s Strongest Disciple. When Kenichi heard about being forced to go with Sakaki to his dangerous job, Sakaki and Kenichi (who’s tied up) rode away. Christopher Éclair soon arrived in Japan not too long after believing the country to be dirty. Sakaki and Kenichi arrived at Gauche Wynne’s mansion as his escorts. His bodyguards attacked them thinking they’re weak while speaking English, but Sakaki easily defeated all of them and told them that was a mistake also in English. The weapon dealer’s subordinates are worried that Christopher Éclair may be targeting him. Sakaki revealed that Éclair is an assassin that is master of Savate. When a limo left the mansion, Christopher Éclair suddenly drop down and defeated the bodyguard. He was about to kill the weapon’s dealer only to find out he’s a dummy. On the train, Sakaki and Kenichi were guarding the real Gauche with his assistant. But at the next stop, Christopher came on. Sakaki remembered that Christopher used his female spies wear the same perfume he uses to cover his scent. Gauche’s assistant revealed to be a spy, but Sakaki caught her shoe blade before the kill. Sakaki dealt with Christopher while Kenichi had to deal with the spy. Kenichi was stabbed on the side by the spy, but Kenichi’s chainmail from Shigure saved his life and bent the blade. Christopher had the advantage with the crowd which made Sakaki hold back more than half of his power. Kenichi’s “no-hit girl” policy made it hard for him to fight the female spy until Sakaki reminded him that Jujitsu can incapacitate an opponent without killing him or her. Kenichi grabbed the spy, threw her to a pole and tied her up with a bag cord. Christopher threw a kid out of a window forcing Sakaki to save the child. Christopher was about to kill Gauche and Kenichi (who tried to save him when Sakaki was absent), but Sakaki punched Christopher out of the train. However, Sakaki found out that Christopher escaped with the female spy and kidnapped Kenichi. Luckily, the kid gave Sakaki Christopher’s phone that was dropped after the escape that maybe a clue to Kenichi’s whereabouts. Sakaki called Christopher to plan a hostage exchange then called Miu to tell her that Kenichi has been kidnapped and should make up an excuse for Kenichi’s absence. Instead Miu was going to follow, since she feels like this was her responsibility. Gauche told Sakaki he was suppose to continue guarding him and forget about Kenichi, but Sakaki thinks Kenichi is worth more than a million of Gauche’s lives. At a hotel Christopher is staying, he is eating dinner with Kenichi. Kenichi wanted to know what Christopher’s relationship with Sakaki was. Christopher told Kenichi that in America; he, Sakaki, and an englishman named Mycroft were an invincible team that bodyguarded important people and helped out the FBI with things like eradicating drug syndicates. They were feared by the mafia more than the police, but Sakaki’s policies of forbidding jobs that kill, brought difficulty to poor, and any danger to kids or elderly broke the team apart. When Christopher and Mycroft tried to kill Sakaki, he countered by burying them alive in a desert. Sakaki arrived with Gauche at the hotel for the hostage exchange. But Sakaki kicked through a window to finish his battle with Christopher. Christopher ordered two women to kill Gauche only to find out it was Miu in disguise. Kenichi feels weak as he watched Sakaki fighting Eclair and Miu easily defeating the two female assassins. Gauche wanted to end the fight by shooting his gun only to distract Sakaki and have him thrown out the window by Eclair. Gauche tried shooting Eclair, but the latter counted the bullets while dodging before the former ran out. However, Kenichi punched Eclair hard enough to make him bleed. Eclair broke Gauche’s leg before deciding to handle Kenichi and complimented for not dodging for not having any killing intent. Miu tried to help, but Eclair shredded her clothes with his kicks. Kenichi was ready to die in a battle against Eclair because of his beliefs. Eclair thought he could dodge Kenichi’s attacks with his eyes closed only to leave him open to be attacked by Sakaki. Sakaki then got serious after seeing Kenichi traumatized next to a half-naked Miu and beat Eclair until Kenichi and Miu told him to calm down. Back at Ryozanpaku, Kenichi was resting in bed to recover from his injuries. The police told Sakaki that Christopher escaped on his second day at the hospital. The police were looking, but Sakaki told them that Christopher has many big shots hiding him for now. Also Gauche gave away all his possessions and retreated to the mountains after hearing about Kenichi’s beliefs. Major Fights Story Notes *Kenichi is finally thrown into the world of battles between life and death *Sakaki reveals that he does police jobs that bring lots of money to Ryozanpaku in one fell swoop *Sakaki once worked with Christopher Eclair and Mycroft as a team in America that were more fearsome than police to mafia and drug smugglers until Sakaki's morals got in the way. *Mycroft was mentioned in the series predecessor References Navigation Category:Story arcs